My Bestfriends Girlfriend
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: After an awkward yet memorable encounter at a stag party,Sasuke takes advantage of what happened at the party to make Naru agree to his demands. He forces Naru to pretend as his girlfriend to make Sakura his ex jealous


**My best friend's Girl friend**

**By: Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary: ****After an awkward yet memorable encounter at a stag party, Sasuke and Naru thought they would never see each other again. Little did they know that Naru is actually the girlfriend of Sasuke's best friend, Neji. As the arrogant player that he is, Sasuke takes advantage of what happened at the party to make Naru agree to his demands. He forces Naru to pretend as his girlfriend to make Sakura his ex jealous**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO **

**

* * *

**

Angelvan105- thank you for reviewing you really are my friend.

* * *

**For Mr./Ms. dhh** I don't know why but thank you for you're review and also thank you for telling me honestly what you feel at My BFGF story.

**actually the Video thing that Shikamaru does in my story here is apart of the story**. So don't be angry at it well I can tell that you're angry because you're cursing the proof to that are the asterisk at you're message. And I don't partner NARUTO or Naru to a villain she's going to be with Sasuke. I'll repeat to you that the VIDEO THING is APART OF THE STORY AND SCENE **(PART OF THE STORY)...**YOU can look and watch the movie of it and you can see it through it. It's not that Nasty...and not that offending.**---and plus Naruto here in my story is NOT a WHORE. It's just what SASUKE think of HER. I repeat dhh she's not a whore on this fic!"**

I am writing my opinion at my story page because you don't allowed someone to PM you. And I just want you to know what I felt when you reviewed and give me this words.

* * *

**dhh-** just DON'T like the fact that you've turned Naruto/Naru into a '**' and have everyone there videotype/pic taking so that EVENTUALLY Naru or her BF will find out what she's done along with whomever is YOUR villain in this story and I believe it to be that pink haired ** of a dumb ** character.

I can't read a story like this..

Good luck with it!

* * *

---**YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS FIC FOR THE FIRST PLACE. OR WRITE A REVIEW TO IT...YOU CAN JUST PM ME IF YOU FIND THIS STORY OFFENDING WELL AT LEAST FOR YOU. I am not angry of what you said I'd felt down right now**. _"I CAN'T READ STORY LIKE THIS.."_ Then don't read it...i will not die if you don't read it...even no one will review my stories... I just want to show to you people what I can do even I have too many mistakes in grammar and spelling. I am not angry with you really... this is what you feel at my story so be it...by the way thank you again for reviewing.

**---Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The stag party.**

* * *

**Naru gulp really hard she really needs a courage to do this…to strengthen her will to do this embarrassing situation that she where in she drink all the contents of Sake…well drinking inside the big cartorn cake. She is the big surprise for the groom yes…this is a stag party but don't get me wrong…I'm just here to offer a dance not that 'S' thing. Naru's heart is pounding really hard against her chest and it seems like it's the only sound that she can hear not the noise outside the box.**

"**_I really wish that the earth just swallow me_." Naru thought desperately. After drinking the whole bottle of Sake she heard a knock from the outside the carton. "Naru? Are you ok inside? Be ready after my number it will be you're show…" the girl who just talk to me is Tenten she's my friend who gave me this embarrassing part time job. The truth is she will never agree with this dancing on a stag party but… she needs money for her mother's medicine.**

"**Wooo! Let's enjoy all night!" Rock Lee shouted you can say that his really drunk because his color red all over and plus his swaying. **

"**These girls really good! Right? Shikamaru?" Sasuke said as he put his arm around shikamaru's shoulder while his other hand is holding a glass of wine.**

**Shikamaru just nodded. "Hey man…stop doing that! This is you're party enjoy it…and plus this will be the end of you're status of being a bachelor is numbered so…you need to feel this moment." Sasuke continued.**

"**And for the main event…the girl in white" Tenten announce… **

"**I'll just get my camera ok?" Shikamaru said as he leaves to get his camera on his bag.**

"**Hey men…make it fast or else you will miss this…" Sasuke said smirking at his friend. Then he turned his eyes at the big cake in front of them… um…well it's not literally a cake it's fake and man made carton cake. Then after five seconds of waiting Naru appeared at their sight Sasuke immediately check her out.**

**She's wearing a white tube cut wedding gown that reaches her knee (Above the knee ok?) she's also wearing a short veil just enough to cover her face. Sasuke can't tell if she's wearing a make up because it's dark inside the room only five lamp shade lighting the room.**

**Blonde hair, sapphire eyes…her face and her body has a lot of curves he think that he will enjoy this girl even if she's a whore. (A/N: That's what you think Sasuke)**

**Naru at the time she went out of her comfort zone inside the cake she can feel a sudden gust of cold wind covered her whole body. Well she can't help it because all male population is their in front of her watching her every move. "**_**Damn it…don't stare at my legs!"**_** she thought angrily.**

**She was brought back to reality when someone shouted at her. a man with raven hair and obsidian eyes. "Can you just start the show? You're making us wait for at least 3 minutes.**

"_**Yes his handsome but his also a jerk! I can't believe he got a fiancée!"**_** (A/N: Ah oh…Naru mistaken Sasuke that his the groom!)**

**Naru started to dance not sexy dance. It's a Latin dance that she learned from the dance school when she was 16. **

**She dance her way to Sasuke well she's swaying a bit because she's also drunk. All the male population including Shikamaru who's started videoing the act. Lee who are his eyes getting bigger in each second **

**While kiba and the other's just cheer for Sasuke.**

"**WOOHOO Enjoy it Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke is really enjoying this…this blonde haired girl whore is really turning him on. Her scent is intoxicating as if she's seducing him. So in a flash seconds he hold the back of Naru's neck as he guide her to his lips. Naru's eyes widen this guy just fucking kissed her and on the lips…**

"_**What the…my first kiss just…STOOOLEN!"**_

**After since like eternity Naru roughly pushed Sasuke away from her and then in one swift motion she slapped him hard on his face. Automatically the music died down. And the boys silently looking at their friend and the blonde-haired-girl**

**"What the- what is wrong with you?" Sasuke said angrily looking directly at Naru. While Naru just glared back at him "Shut the hell up! I am here to dance not..not for that thing!" She said angrily. "Oh really? that's why you're here? to dance..." Sasuke said sarcastically**

**"Just stop acting around and just do you're work." Sasuke said as he glared harder at the girl. **

**Naru snorted and walk over to Sasuke. "Oh...I forgot to give you my gift...want to know what is it?" She said faking the seductive tone on her voice. Sasuke smirk and cross his arms around his chest. "So you're being a whore just came out at last." he said raising his eye brows.**

**"_The nerve this guy! I hate his guts what a JERK!" _Naru thought angrily but she tried her best not to show her annoyance and irritation to this groom to be. This is his Stag Party...his night and I will give him what he want. Naru put her hands around his neck pressing her body to Sasuke. from the action she can hear his friends started to cheer again at the back ground. "_This will be you're end"_**

**Then I lean over just enough to reach his pointed ears. Sasuke can feel she smirk on his skin before saying something on his ear "I will give you a special gift that you..will never forget..." Naru said huskily as she prepare herself for giving him a devastating blow. **

**_Ouch! _Sasuke winced in pain. "What the fuck do you thing you're doing!" Sasuke shouted**

**Automatically the crowd stared at them silently.**

**Well she just kneed Sasuke on his well... '_Private' _Part. **

**When Sasuke look at the blonde haired girl she has the triumphant smirk. "Serves you right Pervert!" Naru said as she dragged Tenten who is very shock of what just happened. **

* * *

**-TBC—**

* * *

**What do you think guys?**

**I will be updating this fic if I got some good reviews or if I had the mood to continue…**

**So review guys!**

**And thank you for reading!**

**

* * *

**

What about a preview for the next Chapter?

"You Pervert!"

"Were Over"

"Neji"


End file.
